Shinjitsu no Koi
by Minge-ni
Summary: Cinta sejati adalah rela melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan Furihata Kouki, yang akan melakukan apapun untuk Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi apakah Seijuuro akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Furihata Kouki? #44/12Week #FirstTime Wedding


**Shinjitsu no Koi**

by Minge-ni

Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Summary : Cinta sejati adalah rela melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan Furihata Kouki, yang akan melakukan apapun untuk Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi apakah Seijuuro akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Furihata Kouki? #44/12Week #FirstTime_Wedding

Warning: OOC, Typo, Absurd

….….

"Ssseeeiiiii….."

Berlari untuk mengejar sosok yang dipanggil Sei tersebut.

"Kau ingin makan apa Sei untuk makan malam?"

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat bertanya kepada pemuda disebelahnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Furihata, aku tidak membutuhkannya." Terus berjalan tanpa melihat kesampingnya.

Ke pemuda yang melihatnya penuh harap.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin apa Sei?"

Tetap berusaha meskipun dia tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa.

"Pergilah kau dari hidupku Furihata Kouki"

Perlahan senyuman itu menghilang dari bibir Kouki, dengan semakin menghilangnya Seijuuro dari pandangannya.

Mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipi. Mencoba bertahan meski itu tidak berhasil.

Ditengah deru ombak, suara tangis Kouki terdengar samar.

.

.

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki mengenal Akashi Seijuuro pada suatu pesta yang dihadiri oleh ayahnya.

Pesta tersebut diperuntukan para pengusaha di Jepang. Ayah Seijuuro adalah pengusaha tekstil terbesar di Jepang, dan ayah Kouki adalah pengusaha makanan yang cabangnya sudah banyak tersebar di Jepang.

Kouki melihat Seijuuro, terlihat semakin memukau dengan setelah jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kouki sedang memperhatikan ayahnya dan ayah Seijuuro sedang berbincang. Dan tidak jauh dari situ Seijuuro berdiri.

Ketika namanya di panggil oleh ayahnya, berjalan menuju ayahnya. Dan diperkenalkan oleh ayahnya kepada tuan Akashi dan Seijuuro.

Kouki sudah tahu pasti bahwa Seijuuro tidak akan mengingat pertemuan mereka.

"Aku sudah pernah berjumpa dengannya". Kata itu membuat jantung Kouki berdetak kencang.

"Benarkah?" Akashi Masaomi, ayahnya bertanya.

"Ya, dia datang dengan Tetsuya." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kouki.

Kouki pertama kali melihat Seijuuro pada acara reuni SMP Teiko, Kouki di ajak oleh temannya yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya, untuk menemaninya ke reuni tersebut.

Disanalah Kouki pertama kalinya merasakan hatinya berdetak dengan cepat, pertama kali jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada Seijuuro.

Ya, pada pandangan pertama itu Kouki sudah jatuh dalam pesona Seijuuro. Saat itu tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaannya,

Mereka tidak berbicara, Kouki hanya duduk di sudut dan memperhatikan temannya-Kuroko berbincang dengan teman SMPnya.

Kouki tidak menyangka Seijuuro akan ingat kepadanya, tentu saja di reuni tersebut mereka tidak pernah bercakap-cakap.

Tatapan Seijuuro kepadanya sangatlah dingin. Mata merah dan emas yang menatapnya membuat Kouki lemas.

….

Kouki pikir untuk jangka waktu yang lama dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Seijuuro. Tapi dugaanya salah.

Saat ini keluarga Akashi dan keluarga Furihata sedang makan malam di restaurant bintang 5, seminggu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Kouki duduk di tengah-tengah Akashi Masaomi dan ayahnya, Furihata Kuji. Disebelah Akashi Masaomi duduk ibunya Seijuuro, yang baru pertama kali ini dilihat olehnya.

Beliau bernama Akashi Hinami, dari ibunyalah Seijuuro mewarisi warna merah pada rambutnya. Ibunya sangat cantik. Ibu Seijuuro duduk disebelah Akashi Masaomi. Dan ibunya Kouki, Furihata Yuriko duduk disebelah kiri ayahnya.

Dia dan Seijuuro duduk berhadapan. Kouki tidak pernah tahu jika ayahnya dan ayah Seijuuro seakrab ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kouki." Ayah Seijuuro, Akashi Masaomi bertanya padanya.

"Baik paman". Kouki tidak tahu harus berucap apa, dia hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu.

"Ah, ternyata benar yang diucapkan Masaomi, kau sangat manis Kouki. Persis ibumu." Mendengar hal itu wajah Kouki semakin memerah.

"Terima kasih bibi, tapi aku tampan seperti ayah." Kouki bukannya tidak suka dibilang manis, Kouki merasa jika dirinya lebih tampan daripada manis. Dan pernyataan Kouki tersebut membuat para orang tua yang ada di situ tertawa.

Kouki membawa pandangannya ke arah Seijuuro, yang saat ini sedang duduk di depannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi Seijuuro menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Kouki tidak mengerti dengan tatapan tersebut, apakah dia punya kesalahan yang membuat Seijuuro tersinggung? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Dia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan yang mengakibatkan dibenci oleh Seijuuro.

Mereka baru bertemu 3 kali, itupun tanpa obrolan yang berarti. Tapi mengapa Seijuuro melihatnya seperti itu?

….

Kouki akhirnya tahu apa yang membuat Seijuuro seperti itu. 4 bulan berikutnya mereka resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri atau lebih tepatnya suami suami.

Pernikahan itu tidak dilakukan secara mewah, karena Kouki yang menginginkannya. Dia tidak ingin terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi saat ini mereka masih kuliah. Nanti jika saatnya tiba mereka akan membuat pesta yang sangat mewah dan meriah.

Pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri oleh teman dekat Kouki dan Seijuuro, termasuk GOM dan lainnya, keluarga, dan teman baik dari keluarga Akashi maupun keluarga Furihata.

Dengan pernikahan ini Kouki merasa senang karena dia bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, tapi Kouki pun tahu jika Seijuuro tidak mencintainya. Dan ekspresinya yang dingin setiap kali menatapnya, Kouki tahu bahwa Seijuuro membencinya.

….

Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan 7 bulan, tapi belum ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka.

Seijuuro yang masih membencinya dan Kouki yang masih mencintainya.

Hanya sebatas temanpun Seijuuro tidak menunjukannya.

Mereka menempati rumah yang sama tapi tidak pernah berinteraksi.

Seijuuro sudah mulai mengurusi perusahaan Akashi dan sudah jarang datang ke kampus, Kouki sendiri saat ini sedang magang di salah satu perusahaan travel. Kouki mengambil jurusan marketing.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ayah mertuanya memberikan sebuah kunci villa di daerah Okiyawa. Bulan madu, ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Tentu saja Seijuuro maupun Kouki tidak bisa menolaknya.

Daerah Okiyama adalah kawasan elit di pinggir pantai, mereka akan berada di sana selama 2 minggu.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah melewati 3 hari bersama. Masih belum ada perubahan yang berarti.

Ah, semenjak mereka tinggal berdua, Seijuuro lebih sering mengeluarkan emosinya. Mengatakan kata-kata yang jahat. Kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya ditunjukan untuk Kouki.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Saat ini Seijuuro dan Kouki sedang sarapan.

Di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bersuara. Seijuuro yang memang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Kouki, dan Kouki yang masih enggan menyapa Seijuuro.

"Aku selesai." bermaksud akan pergi, tetapi ucapan dari Kouki membuatnya terhenti.

"Sei, kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Apakah tidak bisa jika berteman. Kita tidur di satu rumah yang sama tapi aku merasa keadaan kita ini lebih buruk daripada musuh, Sei aku mohon aku.."

"Cukup Furihata, sudah berulang kali aku katakan padamu. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu Furihata Kouki."

"Tapi ini semua juga bukan kemauanku untuk menikah denganmu. Kau tidak bisa melimpahkan semuanya kepadaku." Kesabaran Kouki sudah habis, dia tidak bisa terus diam jika Seijuuro mengeluarkan ucapan menyakitkan seperti itu lagi.

"Aku yakin sekali bahwa kau sangat senang bisa menikah denganku, bukankah kau mencintaiku? Tapi asal kau tahu saja aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Karena, karena yang aku cintai hanyalah Tetsuya. Jika bukan karena permohonannya untuk aku menikahimu, aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu. Kami saling mencinai, aku dan Tetsuya saling mencintai, tapi gara-gara kau….".

Hening.

Mereka hanya saling menatap, kemudian Seijuuro pergi dari hadapan Kouki.

Sedangkan Kouki masih syok mendengar ucapan Seijuuro tadi. Baru pertama kalinya Seijuuro bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi.

Dan apa katanya? Dia dan Tetsuya ternyata saling mencintai. Tapi mengapa, mengapa mereka tidak memberitahu sejak awal. Mengapa Kouki yang harus terlihat salah disini.

Hingga sore Kouki tidak bertemu dengan Seijuuro.

….

Ketika malam baru Seijuuro kembali ke villa. Saat itu Kouki sedang duduk di ruang kelurga.

Terlihat bahwa Kouki habis menangis, matanya masih sembab.

"Duduklah Sei, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Dari tempatnya berdiri Seijuuro melihat Kouki yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa? Jika kau masih ingin membahas yang tadi, aku sedang tidak berminat." Meneruskan langkahnya kearah kamar.

"Kita bercerai."

"Hah, apa kau pikir meski kita bercerai semaunya akan kembali seperti dulu? Aku dan Tetsuya tidak akan bisa bersama lagi Furihata."

"Kau benar aku memang mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau ingat saat Tetsuya membawaku ke reuni SMP Teiko? Ya, kau benar. Aku merasa sangat bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Aku tahu kau memang tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku berharap suatu saat kau akan mencintaiku. Tapi aku pikir suatu saat itu tidak akan ada. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai Tetsuya. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai orang yang baik. Jadi kita bercerai adalah hal yang tepat."

Seijuuro diam, dan pandangan Kouki terarah padanya.

Matanya merah, siap mengeluarkan air matanya. Kemudia mata itu berpaling dari matanya.

"Aku akan mempersatukan Kau dengan Tetsuya. Aku akan melakukannya dan pasti berhasil. Kau tidak perlu kuatir akan hal itu."

Beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, melangkah keluar rumah. Yang Kouki butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Dan satu rumah dengan Seijuuro bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Kouki sudah memutuskan pilihannya. Dan dia akan melakukannya.

Seijuuro melihat kepergian Kouki dengan tangan terkepal.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Seijuuro sakit, badannya tidak bisa digerakan, pandangnnya kabur. Dilihatnya tangan Sejuuro berdarah, kepala yang sakitpun mengeluarkan darah.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Tadi pagi dia terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Kouki yang memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Dan masalah yang tadi malampun tidak dibahas.

Sikap Kouki padanya pagi itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tetap memanggil namanya dengan Sei, tetap ceria seperti biasa.

Kouki berkata bahwa hari ini mereka akan pulang ke Tokyo.

Kouki berkata dia akan membereskan masalah yang sedang terjadi.

Kouki berkata bahwa mereka akan bercerai secepatnya.

Kouki berkata dia akan mempersatukan Seijuuro dengan Tetsuya kembali.

Kouki berkata dia tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Seijuuro lagi.

Kouki berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintai Seijuuro.

Furihata Kouki mencintai Akashi Seijuuro.

Penglihatan Seijuuro semakin jelas, meski sakit kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Terlihat asap yang mengepul, kaca mobil yang sudah terpecah belah, bagian setir mobil yang rusak parah.

Dialihkan pandangannya kearah kanan, disana terlihat Kouki yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Furihata"

Suara Seijuuro bergetar, mencoba menggapai badan Kouki tapi tangan Seijuuropun susah untuk digerakan.

"Furihata"

_Tidak, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, Furihata bangunlah_

_Siapapun tolonglah, tolonglah kami, tolong Furihata._

Mencoba sekali lagi untuk menggerakan badannya, dan kali ini berhasil.

Mencoba menarik furihata mendekat padanya, dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Banyak darah yang keluar dari kepala Kouki.

"Furihata, Furihata, buka matamu, aku mohon buka matamu."

Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Kouki namun tidak ada hasil.

"Furi – Kouki bangunlah Kouki, kau harus bangun. Kau dengar aku memanggilmu dengan Kouki, bukankah berarti kita sudah dekat?"

Cup

Cup

Diciumnya bibir Kouki

"Aku mohon jangan bercanda Kouki. Tidak ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Aku bersamamu Kouki, aku mohon bangunlah Kouki".

Tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Kouki, Kouki masih diam.

"KKOOOUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIII"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Prok prok prok prok

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang mengiringi berakhirnya short movie tersebut.

Setelah penayangan short movie yang dibintangi langsung oleh pemeran utama dalam pesta ini, Akashi Seijuuro dan Furihata Kouki.

Kouki dengan senyum lebarnya merasa puas dengan film yang tadi ditayangkan, sedangkan Seijuuro disampingnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ya, semuanya hanya film belaka.

Memang benar, Seijuuro dan Kouki sudah menikah dan saat ini sedang melangsungkan pesta pernikahan mereka.

Kouki dengan permintaan anehnya ingin sebuah film yang mereka mainkan sendiri sebagai hadiah pernikahan.

Ide konyol dari film tersebut -menurut Seijuuro- merupakan ide dari Kise Ryota yang didukung penuh oleh Kouki. Bahkan ayahnya yang terkesan kaku begitu bersemangat saat syuting.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka sedang konferensi pers seperti aktor – aktor sungguhan, dengan kamera dan flash kamera yang mengelilingi mereka. Entah bagaimana bisa ada wartawan sebanyak ini di pesta.

Berbagai pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh para wartawan kepada pemain yang muncul tadi. Akashi Masaomi dan Furihata Kuji menjawab dengan singat dan penuh wibawa. Sedangkan para istri, Akashi Hinami dan Furihata Yuriko tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana senangnya mereka ikut andil dalam syuting tersebut. Bahkan Akashi Hinami tidak menyangka anaknya akan menyetujui begitu saja permintaan aneh Kouki.

Ryota yang mengaku sutradara dari film tersebut saat ini sedang menceritakan bagaimana jalannya syuting.

"Yang paling susah itu Seijuuro, dia kaku sekali. Melihat Kouki menangis pura-pura saja banyak melakukan kesalahan, padahalkan itu hanya akting".

Seijuuro yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam.

Syuting tersebut mestinya bisa diselesaikan dalam 1 minggu, tapi karena Seijuuro yang paling banyak melakukan kesalahan, proses syuting menjadi 2 minggu. Tidak bisa melihat Kouki menangis. Tidak bisa berteriak kepada Kouki. Tidak bisa melihat Kouki penuh dengan darah buatan, dan lain-lain.

Tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut apa yang dikatakan Ryota tentang dirinya, Seijuuro berjalan menuju balkon yang saat itu sedang sepi.

Dirasakannya seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dibalikannya posisi tersebut menjadi Seijuuro yang memeluk dari belakang.

"Sei, aku sungguh sangat bahagia. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan semua itu untuk aku."

Di cuaca yang agak dingin tersebut, mereka saling membagi kehangatan.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Kouki, apapun." Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kouki.

"Aku pikir kau akan marah padaku."

"Tidak aku tidak marah padamu, hanya yang aku sesalkan hanya satu." Mendengar itu Kouki langsung membawa tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Seijuuro.

Ditatapnya Seijuuro dengan tanya.

"Mengapa, mengapa adegan ciumannya hanya sedikit?" Seijuuro mengeluarkan smirknya.

Kouki hanya diam, mereka saling menatap dengan penuh cinta.

"Ya, mengapa hanya sedikit?" Kouki berjinjit dan ketika kedua bibir sudah mendekat, dihisapnya bibir Kouki dengan rakus oleh Seijuuro.

Mereka berciuman dengan panas, tidak memperdulikan apakah ada yang melihat atau tidak.

Lewat ciuman tersebut disalurkannya cinta yang sangat besar. Keinginan untuk selalu bersama selamanya dan setia sampai kapanpun. Keinginan untuk mengorbankan apapun demi yang dicintai.

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi Kouki"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Akashi Seijuuro"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Hehehehehe, FFnya aneh banget dah. Harap dimaklumi ceritanya begini dan banyak typo. Special thanks buat Nagisa Akagi yang sudah membantu dalam memberi nama orang tua Seijuuro sama Kouki. Semoga lechi tachi sekalian dapat menikmati FF aneh bin ajaib ini XD.


End file.
